Final Will and Testament
by Alan J. Worthington
Summary: Commander John Shepard's final Will and Testament.
1. Final Will and Testament

**Final Will and Testament**

 **Jonathan Alan Shepard**

I, **Jonathan Alan Shepard** , service no. 5923-AC-2826, acting Lieutenant Commander of the SSV Normandy SR-2 of the Systems Alliance Navy and an agent of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel Council, currently residing on the Citadel / Widow System / Serpent Nebula, being of sound and disposing mind and body, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my Final Will and Testament, revoking all previous will and codicils made my me.

ARTICLE I

I appoint **Steven Lance Hackett** as my Personal Representative to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Systems Alliance and/or Citadel Council supervision or interference.

If **Steven Lance Hackett** is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint **Garrus Vakarian** to serve as my Personal Representative, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Turian Hierarchy and/or Citadel Council supervision or interference.

ARTICLE II

I direct my Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Galactic estate taxes, Systems Alliance state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without necessity of an order of court approving said expenses.

ARTICLE III

I devise, bequeath, and give to the following:

 ** _To Admiral Steven Lance Hackett of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] N7 Badge of Office

[1] letter

 ** _To Lieutenant Commander Ashley Kimberly Williams of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] book - "The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe"

[1] HMWA Master Assault Rifle X

[1] letter

 ** _To Garrus Vakarian, Advisor and Leading Tactician to acting Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy:_**

[12] glass shards

[1] HMWSR Master Sniper Rifle X

[1] letter

 ** _To Urdnot Wrex, Battlemaster of Clan Urdnot and Patriarch of all Krogan:_**

[7] photographs

[1] set of N7 tactical combat armor

[1] HMWSG Master Shotgun X

[1] letter

 ** _To Grunt, Commander of Aralakh Company of Clan Urdnot:_**

[1] case of Ryncol

[1] severed Husk head

[1] letter

 ** _To Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy of the Quarian People:_**

[1] scale model of Earth

[1] scale model of the SSV Normandy SR-2

[1] letter

 ** _To Doctor Liara T'Soni:_**

[112] pages of sheet music

[1] Steinway Grand Piano Model A

[1] letter

 ** _To Service Chief Jacqueline Courtenay Nought of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] OSD

[1] notebook

[1] letter

 ** _To Jacob Adam Taylor of the Systems Alliance:_**

[17] children's books

[1] deed

[1] letter

 ** _To Staff Commander Miranda Yvonne Lawson of the Systems Alliance:_**

[2] lifetime VIP memberships to The Orange Lotus Casino

[1] business card

[1] letter

 ** _To Sur'Kesh Celaph Talat Kumbar Solus Banan, nephew to Mordin Solus:_**

[1] OSD

[1] thesis - "The Sins of our Fathers"

[1] letter

 ** _To asari justicar_ _Samara:_**

[1] holo-locket

[1] Bond ceremony bracelet

[1] Personalized "Happy Birthday Mom" travel mug

[1] letter

 ** _To Kolyat Krios, son of Thane Krios:_**

[1] Christian bible

[1] letter

 ** _To EDI:_**

[1] photo album

[1] letter

 ** _To Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] scale model of the SSV Normandy SR-1

[1] book - "World's Worst Jokes" by Kyle Ingram

[1] engagement ring

[1] letter

 ** _To Lieutenant James Freddie Vega of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] business card

[1] HMWP Master Pistol X

[1] letter

 ** _To Zaeed Massani:_**

[1] Avenger series long barrel

[1] box of Cuban cigars

[1] letter

 ** _To Kasumi Kym Goto:_**

[1] cocktail dress

[1] pair of earrings

[1] necklace

[1] letter

 ** _To Lieutenant Gregory Roger Adams of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] OSD

[1] letter

 ** _To Major Karen Annette Chakwas, Ph.D of the Systems Alliance:_**

[12] cases of Serrice Ice Brandy

[2] shot glasses

[1] letter

 ** _To Lieutenant Steven Matthew Cortez of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] diary

[1] letter

 ** _To Specialist Samantha Elaine Traynor of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] chess set

[1] Cision Pro Mark IV toothbrush

 ** _To Service Chief Gabriella Daniels of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] T6-FBA Couplings

[1] letter

 ** _To Service Chief Kenneth John Donnelly of the Systems Alliance:_**

[1] deck of cards

[1] engagement ring

[1] letter

ARTICLE IV

I devise, bequeath, and give the remainder of my residuary estate to **Hannah Jane Shepard**.

Should she not survive me by 30 days, her share shall be distributed to my then surviving Normandy crew in equal shares.


	2. Steven Hackett

Steve,

Let me just start by saying what an honor it was to serve with you, sir. Looking back on everything I've done so far in my life, it feels like I've been in the military for over thirty years instead of a mere fourteen. During that time, I've seen the best and the worst that the Alliance produces. Hackett, without a doubt, you are the very best the Alliance has ever produced.

Many people say I'm the man that united the galaxy. Hell, the whole galaxy probably thinks that I'm some sort of legend. They don't see me as a man trying to do the best he can with what he's got. I don't see myself as some sort of legend, Steve. That spot is reserved for you.

It's one thing to convince people to work with you. It's another entirely to get them to follow your orders, to trust you with their men and women, to depend on you to lead them through to the end despite the staggering opposition you face. It's one thing to keep humans working together without them tearing at each other's throats, and another thing entirely to keep aliens with deep racial scars from killing each other because of a wrong look, because of the wrong word.

No one else was up to that. But you were. You took a galaxy's worth of soldiers, politicians, scientists, financers, mercenaries, lobbyists, janitors, pilots, secretaries, teachers, students, convicts, lawmen, and much more, and you turned them into a fighting force. When they were handed to you, you organized the single, largest fighting force in the history of the galaxy, composed of dozens of different species with different strengths and weaknesses, loves and hates, dreams and aspirations, all of which would make them even more difficult to deal with, _and you still succeeded._ As we fly to Earth, I know the only way we have a chance is because you were the man at the helm.

Humanity may very well write itself into legend, and I may be a big part of that story. There's no denying that; you've said that yourself a number of times. But the galaxy would be fools if they didn't recognize the man that pulled the strings, that guided me towards the right places, that placed all the pieces together in such a fashion that we now stand at the brink of history, and we can actually say we are ready to wage war on a species of alien that is unforgiving, impossibly advanced, incomprehensibly powerful, and almost invincible. And not only are we ready to wage war on them. We're ready to defeat them. Against all odds, despite the demise of thousands upon thousands of civilizations before us, we are breaking the cycle. We are men before gods, and we make them tremble in fear.

That is because of you. I gave you the pieces, and you forged them into a shield and hammer. As we approach Earth, know that it is because of you that we ride to the stuff of legends.

It's been a good ride, Admiral, and it has been my honor to serve with you.


	3. Ashley Williams

Ash,

So many emotions are rocking in my head as I write this out to you. It's hard to write it all down, so bear with me.

You are a bundle of contradictions. I've seen you tear heads off geth soldiers with your bare hands, and I've seen you recite the sweetest poetry I've ever heard. You're hardcore military, a family woman, always doing for others before yourself. You're rough around the edges, but you take pride in that. After all, a Williams doesn't have time to worry about offending others. She's got shit to do.

That's one thing I've always admired about you, Ash. Despite how others thought about you, whatever their thoughts were, you were always doing your best to be _the_ best. You never were arrogant about it, though. Trust me, I've seen arrogance. I graduated from the N7 program with a bunch of guys who thought they were a few steps below God. They thought that because they had the skill and the position, they were automatically better than others.

Not you, though. You simply wanted to right a wrong that you shouldn't have had to worry about in the first place. To be the best you could be, and to give that best to the Alliance that your family has faithfully served for generations. It made me proud to be a marine, and it made me proud to serve alongside you.

If you're reading this, I've kicked the bucket. Hopefully you're not standing with me wherever I am, though I'd enjoy the company, I have no doubt. If you are reading this, then I want you to know again how proud I am to have served with you. It was my extreme honor to call you a friend.

Inside the box, you'll find the Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe, a favorite of mine. I believe we had a debate about him, and even though you compared his works to that of a "hormonally-imbalanced teenager," I hope you'll still find a way to enjoy this. I really do like his works.

However, if you still don't find it in your heart to accept that Edgar Allan Poe is a true genius among poets, then perhaps you'll like the other possession I give to you. Open the other box.

…

…

That is my personal assault rifle. I can guarantee you that rifle is the best one I've ever used. I know you're a career woman, and so I can't say something along the lines of, "I hope it never has to save your life like it did mine." I will instead say that I hope you send as many bastards to hell as you can with it. It's one of my dearest possessions. I couldn't give it to anyone less than one of my dearest friends. I hope it serves you well.

Let the sweet fresh breezes heal me  
As they rove around the girth  
Of our lovely mother planet  
Of the cool, green hills of Earth.

We've tried each spinning space mote  
And reckoned its true worth:  
Take us back again to the homes of men  
On the cool, green hills of Earth.

The arching sky is calling  
Spacemen back to their trade.  
ALL HANDS! STAND BY! FREE FALLING!  
And the lights below us fade.

Out ride the sons of Terra,  
Far drives the thundering jet,  
Up leaps a race of Earthmen,  
Out, far, and onward yet -

We pray for one last landing  
On the globe that gave us birth;  
Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies  
And the cool, green hills of Earth.

I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to the big guy up here.

Stay safe, Ash.


	4. Garrus Vakarian

Garrus,

Where do I even begin?

There's a saying back on Earth. "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what."

Garrus, you might be a turian and I might be a human. You might be a horrible shot with a sniper rifle and I might be exceptional. You might be ugly as hell and I might be the envy of men everywhere. You might have the voice of a cheese grater and I might have the voice of a sultry angel. But know this:

I have never been able to call anyone "Brother" as I name you.

Garrus, if I am to survive the final assault against the Reapers, if I were to live a hundred more years, if I were to fight with thousands more men and women at my side as we go through Hell itself, know that none shall ever be as close to me as I hold you. You are my brother. You are the one I want to follow me into Hell itself. You have been there since the beginning, you've seen me at my best and at my worst, you've laughed with me and cried with me, you've taken bullets for me and you've given them back, and through it all, you've never left my side. I'm not one for words, Garrus, but this far into it, we both know there's no need.

Inside that envelope, you'll find some shards of glass. Don't cut yourself, we both know how delicate your skin is. Take a guess at what those shards are…

…

…

…

Be proud of those shards. That's the glass I couldn't hit, the glass that proved you were better than me at the sniper rifle. Say what you will, but that was the best day of my life, just shooting glasses with you up on the Presidium all day without worrying about a stupid war. I can't even remember half the conversations we had up there, but I'm sure we talked about everything from the color of Ashley's thong to Zaeed's snoring. Later that day, I went down to find the glass, because I wanted you to remember me in some way that didn't have to do with wars. Keep those shards. Throw them in a trophy case somewhere and put a plaque on it so that later in your life, when you're old and decrepit, you can look at those shards and remember that day.

Now, inside the box is another memento of mine: my custom sniper rifle. I doubt it's as good as yours, as I wasn't as dedicated at sniping as you were, but it's saved my hide almost as many times as you have. It was one of my dearest friends that I counted on when the goings got tough. I would like my other dearest friend to take care of it. I pray it never has to save your life, though knowing you, it won't be gathering dust for very long, if at all.

Garrus, it's been an awesome ride. We've been through many circles of Hell, and each time we came back dragging the Devil with us. If you're reading this, though, the Devil finally got me. Hopefully I made it hard for him, but if not, that's the breaks. It's been my honor to serve with you, Garrus Vakarian. Never have I ever held someone as high as I hold you.

I'll save you a seat at the bar.


	5. Urdnot Wrex

Wrex,

If you're reading this, I've found my match. Hopefully it was to a giant invincible machine and not some vorcha, but at this point, I doubt I care anymore.

You're one hell of a warrior, Wrex. I'm glad I took a chance on you. I don't mean to make that sound bad, but no one believed that curing the genophage was a good idea except me, and it was hard to keep believing that against all the opposition.

You made it easy, though. You stood by me and proved to the galaxy that krogan could be trusted, could be respected, could be great again. The once proud people that they were could return through you.

It could only have been you, Wrex. You have the pride needed to see the growth of your race to success, to demand the respect your people deserve as living beings, and yet you possess wisdom beyond many living beings today, undoubtedly gathered from your centuries of life. Most people will look at the krogan and thing they're a bunch of barbarians who live simply to kill and die. I feel nothing but confidence that you will prove them wrong. I see a golden age in store for your people, Wrex, and the krogan couldn't have a better leader to usher them into this new era.

Inside the envelope, you'll find photographs. Being dead, I can safely poke fun at you without fear of repercussion. I know you're a family man. You can't wait to have kids, and not just because it's fun making them. I know you'll be a proud father. That's why I wanted you to have my old photos. This is what I looked like when I was a child. The woman in the picture is my mother, and the man is my father. It is so important for children to have good parents. My parents were good parents. They raised me right, and I am the man I am because of them. It's safe to say that, without them, I doubt I'd be in my own personal cabin of my own personal ship, on my way to Earth to save the galaxy from an invincible race of machines with technology far beyond our comprehension, backed by the entirety of the galaxy. My mother and father did this. They made me who I am, and I'm proud of that.

I write this and give those photographs to you because I know your children will be equally great. You and Bakara will be wonderful parents, your children will grow strong, the krogan people will become great again, and it will be because of you.

Inside the big box is something I want you to have. When we were after Saren, it was important to you that you recovered your family armor. That armor held special meaning for you and your family, and I still remember the look of relief on your face when we found it on that backwater planet all those years ago. It's because of this that I've decided to give you my spare suit of N7 tactical body armor. I hope it has a place of honor within your halls.

Last, but certainly not least, is my own personal shotgun. You faced down the barrel of this gun on Virmire, and you didn't waver or falter. I thought I was really going to have to pull the trigger on you. I'm glad I didn't. Since then, this shotgun has served me well, protecting me and those I love with a gory style I think you'll appreciate. It's one of the best models I've found, so I thought I'd give it to someone who can handle it. I hope you're up to the challenge. May it keep you and your family safe as it did mine.

It's been great, Wrex. Make a lot of babies for me.


	6. Urdnot Grunt

Grunt,

I know you're not for words. They are meaningless. Action defines a person more than their words ever could. Since I can't be there, I hope my words are enough.

Since I met you, you've proven time and again what it really meant to be krogan. You fought to better yourself, to prove to others that you were great and powerful, and yet you never fought for the lust of it. You fought that part of yourself, resolute in your decision that you wouldn't be an animal. You sought out the wisdom of those who came before, who have lived through experiences much like yours, and you accepted what they taught with respect.

If you are the symbol of what the galaxy can expect from the krogan people, the galaxy should feel honored to include the krogan in their community. I speak the truth when I tell you that I was honored to be your Battlemaster. There never was a finer krogan, and the galaxy will be hard-pressed to find another as great as you.

To you, I leave a case of Ryncol and a severed Husk head. I hope you enjoy the Ryncol. Let the head serve as a reminder to all our enemies what happens when they rise against us.

Lead your people to glory, Grunt. There's plenty to be had.


	7. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Tali,

Since the day I met you, I've always thought of you as a girl that could be innocently cute one second, and a badass soldier the next. I'm extremely glad we picked you up on the Citadel years ago, though I'll admit I wasn't exactly sure it was the best idea to take you with us at the time.

I hope you'll let me explain myself.

When we found you, you had just walked into a trap that any one of my soldiers would have smelled from a mile away. No one would be able to meet the Shadow Broker. Definitely not a quarian out on her Pilgrimage. And we had just learned about the Shadow Broker that day. I remember us walking into that alley and finding that turian groping you, only for you to shove him away and toss a grenade at two of his assassin friends. As we engaged the assassins, I thought for sure I was going to be pulling the file we needed from your omni-tool as your corpse cooled in the alleyway. You certainly surprised me when you came out of there unscathed, brandishing a shotgun like it was born in your hand.

That data was exactly what we needed, and though I wasn't exactly sure about how well you would acclimate aboard a Systems Alliance military ship, I thought I at least owed it to you to give you the chance to prove yourself. When you walked aboard that ship and saw the drive core, all I could think about was an awkward kid who had hardly walked outside her whole life. It wasn't the best impression I could have gotten.

Since then, you've never ceased to amaze me.

You got used to the ship remarkably fast, and Greg tells me you started showing _him_ things about his _own_ ship that even _he_ didn't know about. You were quick to learn how we do things on the ship, even if we kept military regulations to a minimum, and you were always very respectful to my team, many of them never having had contact with an alien before in their life. You were instrumental in getting the galaxy to the point that it is at right now: aliens of all types working together, having set aside their differences for the good of the galaxy, all brothers and sisters in a war we desperately want to see through to the end.

You may think I'm exaggerating, but I can say with all honesty that you are one of the people that literally changed the galaxy, and that without you, the galaxy would have been a darker place. You've gone from sheltered child to wizened leader. Your people can start anew on Rannoch with the geth as partners and allies instead of hated rivals. You won't be confined to suits for very much longer. You've proven to the people of the galaxy that the quarians weren't what they appeared to be: a broken, desperate race of scavengers. You, Tali, have proven to me, and to the galaxy, that the quarian people are a proud race of soldiers and geniuses that, through their exodus from their planet, have overcome the natural barriers of greed and hate that plague other species. You have proven to the galaxy that you are better than that, that you have risen past petty differences, despite the discrimination the galaxy has placed on you. It makes me proud to have watched your race forgive the galaxy when such a forgiveness wasn't deserved. I hope my people can learn from yours, and I thank you for teaching me humility and kindness.

To you, I leave a scale model of my homeworld, Earth. I was born in Los Angeles, on the west coast of North America. I've circled it for you. I hope you get a chance in your life to visit it someday. I owe a part of myself to that city, as it made me the man I am today. I enjoyed what time I spent on Rannoch, and from what little I saw that wasn't a warzone, it seemed beautiful. It made me miss my own home, though because of this war, I haven't been able to return until now. I couldn't imagine how you felt about Rannoch until we changed course for Earth for the final assault. Now I wonder if I'll ever see Earth whole again.

I don't mean to complain, though. My home has always been the Normandy, and my family, my crew. Which brings me to my second gift to you.

I'd like you to have my replica of the Normandy SR-2. Joker got the SR-1, simply because he was the original pilot of it and he seemed quite devastated when the Collectors destroyed it. Because you love ships so much, though, I thought I'd give you the SR-2 in the only way I could. I hope you place this ship somewhere so that it'll be remembered as I saw it: our home.

I hold you in the highest regards, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and it has been my honor to serve with you.


	8. Liara T'Soni

Hey Liara,

It seems strange writing this down when there's a datapad right next to me, but I thought that you of all people might appreciate a handwritten letter, so here it is.

We've been through a lot. I doubt any human has ever gone through something like I have, and though I can't say much for asari, I wouldn't be surprised if none of your own species has encountered the likes of which you've experienced. We're very unique people, you and I. As the Normandy approaches Earth for the final assault, I can't help but think about how much you mean to me.

When I first found you inside that prothean ruin on Therum, you seemed a bit awkward. I believe you said so yourself in one of our many talks, attributing it to your frequent excavations away from people. Your willingness to help me in my mission, though, was what got my attention. It wasn't your smarts or your looks - though now that I'm gone, I won't hesitate to say that you have a great ass - but your willingness to jump into the fire despite the danger, simply because it was the right thing to do. You don't find that kind of quality in people these days, not even humans. And yes, that did sound incredibly speciist, so forgive me. Where humanity was in those days, though, didn't make it easy to trust aliens. I had to remind myself time and again that aliens were people like my own crew. They had lives, dreams and aspirations, fears and regrets. They were trying to make a living as best as they could, and if they held any animosity towards humans, it was only because it was our fault, in some way, form or fashion.

Having you on the team helped me greatly in looking at aliens as people. Not to make you think that I secretly walked around brooding about how my ship was infested with aliens, of course. But it was hard to place my trust in aliens when the daughter of my enemy was on my ship. The Alliance never let me forget how stupid a decision they thought that was. I'm glad you proved them wrong, though. You were willing to confront your mother because she was doing something terribly wrong. Not only did you confront her, you saved her. When she passed, it was as Benezia, not Saren's pawn, and I think you were the reason she could pass from this world with peace.

Since that day, you dedicated yourself to bettering this galaxy. I may not know much about asari, but I don't think I've ever seen someone as selfless as you. Even after you became the Shadow Broker, you still used your (considerable) resources to protect the galaxy. A lesser being would have used those resources for their own gain, galaxy be damned (and I can't say I wouldn't have been one of those people).

When Thessia was lost, I grieved with you. My own homeworld was lost to me, and that kind of pain couldn't be described. With us, though, we understood. We grieved together, we leaned on each other, and in the end, we gave each other enough strength to look past what we lost, to look to the future: a future still full of hope.

I had a hard time going on because I couldn't see that hope half the time. In those times, you seemed to understand my pain, and you helped me look up past the shadows. You held my head up above water. You made me continue on despite the fact that I couldn't see the end, despite the fact that I wanted to give up.

Liara, it's safe to say that without you, I couldn't have done what I've managed to accomplish. I have no words to say except thank you.

Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being my inspiration. Thank you for being my light.

Inside the box you're undoubtedly in shock about is a piano. It's actually that very same piano you played that melody for me back in the apartment on the Citadel. You were very good, too good to have simply known one song. That's why I've included some music to go with that piano. It's my wish that you will play that piano as much as you can. When you played, a part of your soul was laid bare for me, a hopeful, vulnerable part of your soul that I was privileged and honored to see and to share with you. Such a thing should be shared again, to remind this broken galaxy that there is hope, that there is beauty, that there is love still in this galaxy. I have a feeling we will all need it when this is all over.

At the very least, I pray you are able to play the piano when you're overcome with joy, when you're overwhelmed with sorrow, when you're seething with rage, when you're chuckling with laughter, and anytime in between. I haven't seen that side of you before, but it was beyond any beauty I've ever seen.

May the Goddess watch over you.


	9. Jack

Jack,

It's safe to say you're the most interesting woman I've ever met. That's a good thing, too. Really.

When I first met you, you were a little ball of hatred ready to rip apart anyone that stood in your way. Since then, you really haven't done much to change that impression. Even now, I still think you're a little ball of rage and anger, ready to be unleashed upon the galaxy at a moment's notice.

But I can see that hope has taken root in you, somehow.

It's one of the stupidest things, to think that this galaxy has hope in it. This galaxy is full of greedy, filthy, lying, cheating, murdering sons of bitches that wouldn't think twice about fucking you over if it benefited them. Half the time I think I'm just naïve as I run around doing good, hoping no one takes a chance to stab me in the back.

But sometimes, it's not so stupid to think that this galaxy has hope in it. Because I see you.

Allow me to get mushy here (and don't roll your eyes). I honestly thought that you would just be another pirate after we took out the Collectors. I wasn't sure what would happen to you when I was taken away, but I hoped beyond hope that you would do good. I hoped that maybe I inspired something in you that would allow you to try again, despite the dangers that would present. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I've realized in my short life that I influence people without realizing it, and I wondered if you'd get caught up in that trend.

My heart nearly lurched into my throat when I saw you training biotics at Grissom Academy. You had taken a risk, made yourself vulnerable, given someone a knife, turned your back, and hoped for the best. I saw hope again, right after my hope had been stolen from me on Earth. I saw love again, right when I couldn't feel anything but hatred. I saw trust again, right when I felt betrayed.

Jack, you may never believe me, but I've always pictured you as the essence of hope. Because even after everything that had happened to you, you never lost that hope. It was always there. Sure, it may have been tucked away in the deepest corner of your heart, but you never really quashed it. And to see that hope come out, even briefly, was such a wonderful thing. Even now, as I go to what very might be my death, I still remember that feeling when I saw you with your students.

To you, I leave an OSD with my favorite music on it. Before combat drops, I would listen to it to pump me up, to psych me up for the confrontation. Sometimes, even after combat, when I retired to my room, I had to listen to it to calm down and get back to normal. You could say this music was my sanctuary. I hope you like it, and I hope you remember me when you listen to it.

The other thing I leave you is a notebook. I doubt anyone on the crew knew this except EDI, and I asked her not to tell anyone, but I loved to doodle in my spare time. Ever since meeting you, I've always wanted to draw up a tattoo for you, something you could wear that would remind you of your time on the Normandy. That ended up filling a whole notebook. I'm not entirely sure if you have room enough on your body for all these drawings, if they even measure up to you, but I'd like you to have them all the same. I drew them for you.

Jack, if I were standing in front of you, I'd give you a salute. You may not think it, but you deserve one after all you've come through.

Give them hell for me, Jack.


	10. Jacob Taylor

Jacob,

From the moment I met you, I knew you were different from most men I had met. You had respect, understanding, even nobility, that few men could match. Even after I learned of your allegiance with Cerberus, I felt in my gut that I could trust you. My gut never steered me wrong, and it wasn't wrong with you.

Since our first meeting, you proved to me that good people exist in even the strangest of places. You were humble, quick to help, forgiving, and kind. I didn't expect this from any of Cerberus's people at all. You helped me acclimate to a situation I didn't think I was prepared for, and you were integral to our success. I'm sorry again about your father. I really am. For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing, and I'm proud of the man you are. You're not your father; you've become something greater, something men and women can aspire to.

When I found you at Gellix, I felt glad to see that you'd broken away from Cerberus. I knew you had it in you. Can you guess how excited I was to hear that Brynn was going to have your baby?! That's a mission no man is ready for, and yet it's one I know you're ready to take. Fatherhood couldn't come to a better man, and I know you'll be a good man for Brynn.

To you, I leave my old children's books. I'm surprised my mother even still had them (women tend to pack sentimental things away, so don't be surprised when Brynn begins doing that). I hope your child can get as much use and fun out of them as I did growing up.

I also leave you the deed to my family home back on Earth. The details are on the datapad. It belonged to my father, who passed it to me when he died. Since I'm undoubtedly gone, I want you to have it. The property tax isn't so bad, and the neighbors are great (at least, they were seven years ago. It's been awhile since I've been there). You'll need a place to raise a family, and I want that place to still have life in it. I hope your family enjoys it. Do whatever you want with the place. It's yours now, so you can move any of the furniture, remodel the house, or even sell it. It's my gift to you so that you can provide for your family in any way you see fit.

It's been an honor serving with you, Jacob. Keep your family safe.


	11. Miranda Lawson

Miranda,

If you would have told me when we first met that you would be the one woman I trust more than any other, I would have laughed in your face. As far as I was concerned, I was walking into Hell without any backup, and you held the pistol to my back.

It's odd that the tables have turned so drastically since then.

First, I'm glad Orianna is okay. That was pretty intense stuff. I also want to reiterate how glad I am that you're okay. That was one hell of a scare. I wish I could tell you not to do anything like that again, but that sounds hypocritical considering I'm taking a ship straight to Earth. You did scare me, though, so don't make a habit of it.

Going back to Earth has made me look back on a lot of things. Our friendship is an interesting one, to say the least. When we first met, you were hardcore Cerberus, down to your bones. I knew you were watching me at every moment, gauging how much damage I was doing to Cerberus and filing it away for when you didn't need me anymore. I'd like to think I was ready for that moment, but thankfully, it never came. I guess I should thank your father, in a twisted sort of way. Without him threatening Orianna, you never would have trusted me, and I wonder if you ever would have looked at Cerberus as you do now if not for that moment when I proved myself to you.

I want to thank you for that, too. That couldn't have been easy, placing trust in me like that when you knew I didn't care for Cerberus. They were the only ones that cared for you when you needed it. Your father failed as a parent, but Cerberus was there to pick you up and put you on your feet again. That's why I thank you for giving me the chance to prove to you that you could trust me, too. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you, and I'm thankful for the friendship we have now.

I know you've been on the run for a while, and that you're slowly being accepted back into Alliance space. Being head of a Cerberus cell will definitely put a mark on your head and a stain on your record as far as the Alliance goes. You take it well, though, accepting it as a penance due. That humility is incredible, considering what kind of woman you were when Cerberus employed you. Hopefully you won't have to suffer for too long. I put a good word in for you with some people I know.

You aren't what your father made you. You aren't a dynasty, you aren't a tool, and you aren't an asset. I'd passionately argue the point that your father may have made your body, but he had very little to do with making you who you are today.

You're a strong woman, yet you have a vulnerable side that's touching. You do what's necessary without batting an eyelid, and yet you can look back on that moment and wonder if there was a better way. You are resolute in your beliefs, yet you consider all the angles before deciding how you think. When you make a decision, you're committed with an intoxicating confidence. I don't possess the words to adequately describe the kind of woman you are, Miranda, but I will tell you this: You make me proud to be a man.

Because of this, I've decided to give you and your sister lifetime VIP membership passes to the Orange Lotus Casino on the Citadel. It's a pretty snazzy place that I enjoyed every time I went, and I know you and your sister will both love it. You can't be normal until you go out and experience it. Odds are, you'll find it boring, but I think your sister would love the place. Go out with her and have fun for me.

I hope you don't take offense, but I got word from a mutual friend that you recently received bad news from the Illium Medical Center. I won't offer condolences, as you've likely squared away your feelings on the matter. I will, however, leave behind a business card for you, and give you an idea to think on. I had a very connected friend do some digging, and there's a doctor at Arcturus Station that's probably too skilled to be there, yet he still remains. Give him a call. I'm willing to bet my life that he can solve your problem, should you ever want to risk a second try. I think you'd be a great mother.

Stay safe, Miranda. I hope you find peace. You've earned it.


	12. Banan

Banan,

It is with regret that I inform you of Sur'Kesh Celaph Talat Kumbar Solus Mordin's death.

He died bravely, fixing the wrongs of so many generations of people that almost brought an entire species to extinction. In doing so, he not only vindicated those that were wronged, he saved a species, and very likely, the galaxy.

I don't have to describe to you the kind of man Mordin was. We both know he was pragmatic, that he valued life above all else, and that he dedicated his life to preserving the lives of others.

He spoke highly of you, and had high hopes for your success in life. I've never heard him speak so highly of another being during my time with him, so I thought it prudent to let you know in the off-chance you hadn't spoken to him recently.

His most recent work is one I hope you'll pay particular attention to. His final work, the project that killed him, was the cure for the genophage. I don't have to describe the significance of such a project to you, but I wonder if you could truly appreciate why he believed such a thing was necessary, especially after the genophage had infected the krogan for so long.

It's doubtful I could put it into words, so I will let Mordin do all the talking. I'm enclosing his final thesis and lecture on the matter, titled "The Sins of our Fathers". It was an enlightening read, and I hope you appreciate it as much as he appreciated his work.

My condolences for your loss.

Regards,

Commander Jonathan A. Shepard  
Systems Alliance Navy


	13. Samara

Samara,

This war is almost to a close. I know you well enough to say that such a statement brings relief to you. It's that relief that I want to focus on.

Samara, you are two people in one body.

You are a warrior, fighting to rid the galaxy of the evils that plague it.

You are a mother, fighting to protect her child from the evils that threaten her.

I'll be brief and simply ask you to truly consider what that relief you feel is. Is it relief that the fight is over, that the warrior within you may recover as it waits for the next? Or is it the relief of a mother who can see a time of peace on the horizon for her daughter?

Only you can truly answer that question. You are a justicar, an asari approaching the end of her life, and I will not try to dictate what you should or shouldn't do with your life. You've lived more lifetimes than I will, you've seen more sights than I will, and you've experienced more of this galaxy than I will. Far be it for me to presume what future will bring you gratitude and happiness.

Instead, I will tell you what little I was blessed to learn in my short life.

I learned about family.

Family is such a strange word. In one sense, it can mean those that are directly related to you, through blood and genetics. In another, it can refer to those who will do anything for you, despite the consequences, because of the love they feel for you. The galaxy forced me to include the oddest of people into my family. People who weren't related, aliens that didn't look like me, and even AI that were even more alien than the aliens. As I lived out the past five years, I realized many things about myself, the most important one being that I couldn't have accomplished anything I had done if not for this family.

A family gives us hope in the darkest moments, inspiration when our spirits are dead, love when our hearts are sore, sympathy when the galaxy turns from us, laughter when the world grows fearsome, courage when the shadows darken, peace when the oceans roar, and meaning when nothing matters anymore. Without my family, I couldn't have accomplished anything that I set out to do. I've included you in this family, and so I thank you for being there when I needed you. You, in turn, have blessed me with opportunities to give back, to help you with things you've deemed important. There is a love between us that stretches beyond intimacy, beyond partnership, beyond necessity. The ancients of my people called it _agape_. Unconditional. You have earned this love from me, and I feel that I have earned it from you. It's what families do.

It's because of this that I leave you a few things. Inside the box are items you may recognize. I know they'll stir up emotions you'd rather leave untouched. I hope, though, that you'll risk dwelling on these emotions as I ask you to reconsider the life you've chosen to lead. Family is such an important blessing of our lives. I know how much your family means to you. Would it be so bad to allow yourself the opportunity to enjoy this blessing as you live out your last years?

Again, only you can answer this. I pray you find peace and happiness in whatever you choose.

May the Goddess watch over you.


	14. Kolyat Krios

Kolyat,

Words cannot begin to express my sorrow. Even now, as I head for Earth to combat the Reapers, I still think of Thane. The galaxy is a darker place without him.

You shouldn't, however, live your life with your head held down in grief. You brought so much joy to your father when you forgave him and gave him another chance. It was a noticeable difference. Where he once would throw himself into the line of fire without a second thought, afterwards he did so looking a little relieved to have survived. Your father was never one to shy away from protecting others, but I think he began caring for himself that day you two reconciled. It was good to see that, as I had grown to know him as a man that cared nothing for himself.

Once again, I have to express my feeling of gratitude and honor to you for allowing me to pray with your father in his final moments. Our spirits, however brief of a time during this life, were intertwined. We sought to protect one another though out this life, and eventually we came to care for each other as brothers. For you to allow me the chance to see your father off to the other side was an honor and privilege I will always cherish.

I've enclosed my race's religious text within this package. It describes the beginning of our race, and includes many historical texts centering around a group of people named "Israelites." Our god, known mainly as 'God' but also known by other names, is central to our faith, and teaches us the basis of morality. It can be a confusing text to many who aren't familiar with it, but I hold its teachings very dear to my heart. I would be honored if you were to keep this Bible.

Thank you for everything you've done for me, Kolyat. I will always remember you and your father. I am a better man because of you and him.


	15. EDI

EDI,

I realize as I write this that you very well might be watching me over any of the numerous cameras aboard the ship. I also realize that, if you have noticed that I'm writing to you, you've likely turned off those cameras to give me privacy.

Even if my writing to you has gone unnoticed, I would still point out my confidence in you that you would gladly, and unconsciously, give me privacy out of respect. Allow me to be frank - that isn't a trait I would have expected in an AI when I first took command of the Normandy. I wouldn't have expected a lot of things from an AI, but you certainly surprised me, and it's been a pleasure every step of the way.

Our first interaction together definitely didn't set the mood for our friendship years later. You were a VI back then on the lunar base. You had just went haywire, and I had to shut you down to secure the base. Certainly not a good first impression on either of our parts.

My mission with Cerberus is where we really got to know each other. You were polite, and honestly you gave me no reason to suspect you of anything other than kindness and professionalism. I won't lie to you, though. I was skeptical. At that point in my life, I had heard only disturbing things about AI, and had spent the better part of my last conscious years fighting AI across the galaxy.

I'm glad I took a chance on you and trusted you. Since we've met, you have proven yourself to be a true friend. You've displayed such human emotions that it's sometimes hard to remember you're not one. There may be some parts of your processes that I can't understand, but I imagine it would be the same regardless. I, for instance, can't understand many things turians do, and that's likely the same for them trying to understand me. Each of us is different, and yet, despite how overwhelming these differences may be, I believe we all want the same thing when we get down to the basics.

You've proven that to me, and I feel more complete having learned that lesson. I sincerely hope you can inspire others in the way you inspired me, to accept and even love others despite their differences.

I'm glad you've decided to follow your heart and pursue Joker. He's a good man, and needs a patient woman at his side. The galaxy will find you two to be a strange couple, not foremost among their arguments being that you two aren't physically compatible. I'm sure you're aware of what they mean. I would encourage you, though, to consider just what love means, and what love is about. You've seen it all over the galaxy, so I imagine you would have your own opinion on the matter.

For what it's worth, I'll share my own. Inside the box, you'll find a photo album. There are pictures of every single one of us inside. I hope you'll see the love we all had for each other within these photos. Perhaps that will define what exactly love is, that at its core, it is the feeling we have for others that makes us want to see them happy, regardless of ourselves. It's the feeling that makes us do whatever it takes to make sure our loved ones prosper.

In that definition, I see nothing that requires anything from either recipient. That includes age, sex, orientation, religion, creed, species, etc. And I've applied that definition to all of my loved ones my entire life. I don't regret anything.

Know that I count you among my loved ones, EDI. Whatever the galaxy says, I will always hold you dear to my heart. You deserve happiness, and I sincerely hope you find it.


	16. Jeff Moreau

Joker,

Right now you're flying the ship to earth. I'll say this with all sincerity: if it was anyone else at the helm, I would feel nervous. You, though, know just how to fly straight into hell without so much as a scratch. I'm much more confident with you flying our ship.

I will gladly admit how impressed I am with your skills. Over the course of our few missions together, you have astounded me with your piloting skills. I've never seen someone as skilled as you. When we began our mission against the Collectors together, you will honestly have no idea just how relieved I was to find you as the pilot of the Normandy.

The Normandy was our ship. I may have been the Commander, but you and I both know the ship was as much yours as it was mine or EDI's. That's why I'm giving you my model of the Normandy SR-1. It was on that ship that I gained so much respect for you as a pilot and as a person. It's where we met, and it's where our friendship began. In every case that I placed my trust in you, you exceeded expectations. Put simply, you made me look damn good whenever the Normandy showed up. I seriously appreciate that. I wish there was something more I could do to show you just how much I truly think of you as a person, but I don't think I possess the words. That would take a lifetime.

That is why I'm giving you the second box. Inside, you'll find an engagement ring. Jeff, you deserve someone who will make you happy. You and EDI have been skirting around a relationship since she got that new body, but I want you to take the next step. She'll be good to you as long as you live. She's still trying to wrap her head around the raw emotions that we humans feel so naturally, but I know she's already loved you. She might not know how to describe it, but then who really does? I want you and her to live happily ever after.

The third box is kind of an afterthought to all those deep thoughts, but it symbolizes one of your traits I appreciate the most. In this galaxy, amid all the evil and darkness, sometimes we just need a little laugh to brighten things up. You always made me smile, and as my world started crumbling around me, I grasped for those moments more and more. It's why I started visiting you so often over the past few months. Jeff, you made it bearable for me. When I wanted to give up, you literally picked me off the ground, dusted me off, and helped me try again. Your jokes and lighthearted humor were the things that helped me keep my head on straight. I thought I'd return the favor. We both know my jokes were nowhere near your caliber, but I found a book that imitates my humor very well. I hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed having you as a friend.

I'll be throwing you a salute when I touch down on Earth. I want you to know that I meant it with all my being. It has been my extreme honor and privilege to have served with you, Jeff.


	17. James Vega

James,

Let me start off by saying how glad I am that you decided to take up the N7 program. I never wanted to pressure you into it, but you were ready for it for a long time. The N7 program was meant for you, and I hated to think you wouldn't try it when you deserved to serve with the best.

I have just as much confidence, however, that you will only make the program better. You're a good man, Vega. You're not cocky, not arrogant, and you understand your limitations and care about your men. We need more people like you in the N7 program.

I've enclosed a business card. I want you to give this man a call. He's tough as nails, but he taught me more about life than anyone else. He was my old N7 instructor, and even though he's retired now, I know he'll still show you a thing or two about life.

Enclosed within the box is my personal pistol. You're probably one of the best sharpshooters I've seen with such a weapon, and so I felt it was only deserving that my pistol go to someone who will use it best. I hope it never has to save your life as it did mine.

Right now, we're headed to earth. I'll admit, I feel incredibly nervous. Going up against machines that have systematically slaughtered entire galaxies for millennia is daunting. I'm glad I have you at my side. My hope is that you survive. But then we both know that may not be possible. We both know we might have to pay the ultimate sacrifice.

That's why I'm glad you're with me. You're ready and willing to make that decision. It's those kind of men and women I want with me when I lead the assault on Earth. If you did happen to survive and read this, know that in my final moments, I was proud to have you stand with me.

It's been my honor serving with you, James.


	18. Zaeed Massani

Zaeed,

Can I just say I'm glad we didn't end up killing each other?

We didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to trust me on matters that were important to me. I know that wasn't easy. Hell, it was probably some of the most difficult decisions you've ever made. I hope beyond hope that, in light of our circumstances, you don't regret having made them.

Your support in both my missions were invaluable, and I grew to know you as a friend, not just a soldier. You stood with me when I had to make difficult decisions, and you didn't judge when I made mistakes. In those moments, I appreciated your honesty, but also your acceptance. There's a certain grit to you that made my life a lot easier when it threatened to get tougher. For that, and for everything else you've done, I thank you.

Of course, words are cheap things. We both know that. That's why I've enclosed two things I think you'll appreciate. Inside the first box is the barrel of a gun I think you've been looking for. I noticed you working on an old rifle, but that you didn't have the final part to finish it. Even though many of your own inquiries in the galactic market didn't turn up anything, I had a friend with close contacts who was able to scrounge this piece up. I hope it's what you were looking for.

The second box is something less extravagant, yet just as enjoyable. Enjoy these cigars, my friend. I hope you remember me when you light them up.

Again, thank you, Zaeed, for all you've done. I couldn't have done it without you. Whether the galaxy recognizes you for all you've given or not, know that you have earned my deepest respect as a man, and as a warrior.

Be safe.


	19. Kasumi Goto

Kasumi,

From the moment I met you, I knew you would be an interesting companion. Life certainly grew brighter when you came aboard the Normandy. Not to mention a few things went missing here and there.

I joke. You've been nothing but honorable while traveling with us, and you've contributed so much to our cause that I couldn't go into what might be my final battle without telling you how much I appreciated your aid. Without you, we might never have succeeded in our mission against the Collectors, not to mention all the help you've given us in acquiring tech to help build the Crucible. I can't thank you enough. I wish I could tell the galaxy of your efforts, but I know you would wish to remain in the shadows, content with the knowledge that you did something of import.

It's those shadows that I wish to encourage you to step out of however. You've a beautiful soul, with wit and charm to match. Please forgive me if I step out of line, but you're too wonderful a person to stay cooped up in a box rewinding memories. Would it be so bad to allow the world a chance to see the Kasumi I knew?

Only you can answer that, but I hope I can point you in the right direction. If you're reading this, I'm gone. I've no idea what the funeral arrangements will be like, but I would like for you to attend. Not in the shadows, though. I want you to be there among my friends. You deserve to stand there with them all.

I don't want it to stop there, though. I want you to get out and experience life beyond the life of a thief. Inside this box, you'll find a dress, complete with jewelry. I had Ashley and Miranda help me find something that would compliment you.

Go to parties. Dance the night away. Have a few drinks with friends. Fall in love. Have children.

There's so much more to life that we both haven't experienced. Only now, at the end of my life, have I truly considered just what I haven't seen and done. I regret nothing, don't misunderstand, but I'm content with where I stand. I go to Earth with the notion to win my friends' lives back, so they can enjoy the rest of their years in peace and comfort. I would hate to think that the only life you had to go back to was one of sorrow and mourning, however.

That's why I ask you to accept these gifts. Use them if you wish, but ultimately I ask you to breath life back into yourself and start anew. There's so much to life that will give you even more memories that you will one day look back on and enjoy.

I just want you to find happiness, Kasumi. If your happiness lies within a box of old memories, please, never stop remembering. But if all they do is make you sad, please. Start making new ones.

Above all, be safe.


	20. Gregory Adams

Gregory,

As I sit here waiting for our arrival at earth, I noticed something. In all my time aboard the Normandy, never did we have engine problems.

Now, a lot of people might attribute that to our prototype engine we have sitting in the belly of the ship. Other men, however, would attest that to our engineers. I'm of the latter. I know without a doubt that you were instrumental in the success of our missions. Never once did you ever try to receive recognition for your efforts, however.

What kind of a man would help his brothers and sisters, yet wouldn't accept or even seek recognition for it?

An honorable one.

Greg, I placed so much faith in you with my ship that I never even bothered to check on you regularly throughout the missions. Only now do I wish I had, if only so that we could have talked more. You're a good man, one that I hope a lot of people one day emulate. I appreciate you telling me about your family. I understand your worry over them. It's my earnest hope that you will be reunited with them at the end of this war.

After I finish writing this, I'll be heading down to thank you for your service, but if you're reading this, I've died and can't thank you anymore. So I will thank you here as well.

Thank you, Greg. Thank you for keeping our ship intact and mobile. Thank you for keeping order aboard the ship when I was away, and thank you for befriending me. It would have been too easy for us to simply remain comrades, but I'm glad I can count you among my friends.

I want you to have this OSD. Inside is a collection of pictures of your family aboard their respective ships, with all their crew. However this final battle turns out, the most important thing is that we stand together. Afterwards, though that ideal will be just as important. I want you to remember that, in this final battle, we all stood together, from the ship custodians to the admirals themselves. We were all one. And I was glad to count you as one of my family.

Be safe, Greg.


	21. Karen Chakwas

Karen,

I don't know how to open up this letter, so I'll simply say what's on my mind.

I'm glad you decided to serve on the Normandy. You stayed when Captain Anderson resigned, you joined me despite Cerberus fronting our mission against the Collectors, and you joined us in our fight against the Reapers. There are very few friends I hold as close to my heart as you, Karen. It pains me to see you joining us for a mission that very well might be suicide, but to ask you to stay behind simply because I want you safe would never suit you. You stand at my side, walking in hell with me, and for that, you have my undying respect.

My hope is that you've survived the mission and are now reading this. If that's the case, I'm gone. I know you'll miss me, but I hope you understand when I say I was proud to make the decisions I made that brought us to the point. I regret nothing, and I hope you feel the same.

I've taken the liberty of supplying you with some of your favorite drink. I want to think we started a tradition on the Normandy, drinking toasts to our health and to our friends. I ask you now if you would please continue that tradition. You can invite others to join you if you wish, and I hope you do. It may have been our own private ritual, but it was to friends. These same friends have brought us to this point. They made it possible for us to stand here facing machines responsible for galactic genocide. I feel it would honor them as you have honored me when you stayed by my side.

Ultimately, the brandy is yours to do with as you wish. I'm only giving small words of advice. Thank you for everything, Karen. I pray you live out your life in peace.


	22. Steven Cortez

Steve,

You are a good friend. Right now we're heading to earth, and I suspect it'll be the toughest mission I've ever taken on. I doubt the assault will go well, but I've a mind to take the very best with me. I count you among those numbers. You're the best shuttle pilot I've seen this side of the Serpent Nebula. If anyone can get me to the ground so I can kick some Reaper ass, it's you.

I do fear making that decision, though, to have you fly us down. I fear something happening to you. In our time together, we have become good friends, and my fight with the Reapers is now as much to save the galaxy as it is to give you peace. You've shared your losses with me, and I want nothing more than for you to rebuild your life and be happy again.

I want to thank you for all you've done for me. You made all our assaults so much easier with your piloting, and you kept all of our weapons and armor in such good condition that I never feared any equipment malfunction while in the field. That in itself is just as important as any in this fight. A simple armor malfunction might have been the end of me. I will gladly say that you are one of the main reasons we are here at this point in time, taking the galaxy back and saving everyone from certain death. You seriously made it all possible, and so I want to thank you with all my being.

I still worry about you, though. Your husband's death will still be hard to deal with. Despite this, I still wanted you to have this diary. It was Robert's. I hope beyond hope that this doesn't mire you in old memories, to the point that you can't move on. I also think, though, that you should remember how much he loved you. This diary was the last that he kept. I don't know what's in it, but I do know one thing it contains: the man you love.

Don't let this break you. Remember Robert for who he was and the love you shared, but then move on. Find reasons in life to be happy again, and latch on to those things. Keep Robert with you wherever you go, but instead of lingering in the past, bring Robert with you into this new life.

Find happiness, Steve.


	23. Samantha Traynor

Sam,

I wish there were words to describe just how much you mean to me. I'm not an eloquent man, but I'll try my best.

When we first met, I was impressed. You were professional and approachable, and helped me feel at home in the Normandy. Over the course of our mission, you proved yourself not only to be professional, but intelligent as well. Without your help, we never would have gotten as far as we have. We never would have come to this moment, the pinnacle of history, where a galaxy stands united against an impossible foe. It is because of you that this galaxy stands ready to defend itself.

I want you to know that I appreciate our friendship. Too many times, I would be treated with such respect that I feel above those that claim to stand beside me. As much as any man might appreciate such a status, it was beginning to feel overwhelming. I say this, because in those times, you were there to help me feel normal again. With you, I could relax and be myself. I could joke. I could vent. I could listen to stories about toothbrushes and forget that this galaxy was slowly being destroyed by machines. You can't know just how grateful I am for that. I hope I might be able to convey just a little bit of my appreciation to you, however.

Inside this box, you'll find a chess set. I had it specially made for you. It's my hope that you'll sit down and play a few games for me whenever the mood strikes you, and that you remember me when you do. I still don't understand how you can be so good at this game, but watching you play was incredible. You really are a natural. Along with this chess set is your favorite toothbrush. You're right, it was quite expensive, but considering all you've done for me, I think this is well worth the price. I only wish I could have given you more, if only to return the favor you have given me by befriending me.

I did mention your service record to Admiral Hackett, however. He was quite impressed. I believe he said something along the lines of, "When this is all over, if she wants, I'll put her anywhere she wants in the Alliance Navy."

Even if I don't make it, I figured the least I could do was to take care of your future as you did ours.

Thank you, Samantha. It's been an honor.


	24. Gabrielle Daniels

Gabby,

It has been a pleasure having you serve aboard the Normandy. You're a remarkably talented engineer, and a wonderful woman. I say with full confidence that you are one of the reasons why our missions succeeded. Your suggestion about the couplings gave much-needed time for other, more useful things that invariably lent to the success of the mission. Thank you for your service.

I've enclosed the couplings you suggested. I've had the Normandy upgraded with new ones, but these old ones I couldn't bear to just toss. I would like you to have them, if only to serve as a reminder of the contribution you gave to the Normandy when she needed talented engineers. You rose to the occasion with such professionalism and aptitude that I am personally making sure you have your selection of assignments after this final battle with the Reapers. I don't know what all will be available to you afterwards, but I've already put in good words for you and Donnelly to the people that matter. When you're ready, take your pick, and the Alliance brass will make sure you two get there.

I wish there was more I could give you to show you my gratitude, but I have a feeling you wouldn't accept it anyway. I'm glad I have you aboard the Normandy, though. I wouldn't have any other engineer at my engines.

It's been my honor to serve with you.


	25. Kenneth Donnelly

Ken,

Throughout my missions, I needed supporters as dedicated and as loyal as you. Without you standing with me, my job would have been much harder, if not impossible. I wish there was a way I could say thank you that meant more than words, but there's not much I can give.

Words, though, can be a powerful thing. That is why I've put in good words for you and Gabby in the Alliance. You two have proven yourselves to be among the best engineers the Alliance can employ. I want you to have your pick of any assignment after this whole fiasco is over. You deserve it.

I want you to take Gabby along with you. You two are inseparable, and make a great team. It's why I'm giving you the first box. Inside is something I want you to give to Gabby from yourself. You two should be inseparable in every sense of the word.

The second box contains our playing cards. Our poker nights were some of the most fun I had during our missions. I looked forward to the informality, the laughs, and the companionship. They meant something very special to me, and it's why I hope you host poker nights regularly for me. I hope they mean the same to you as they meant to me.

Thank you for everything, Ken. Keep Gabby safe.


End file.
